The present invention relates to an improved tubular joint with a metal seal ring positioned between interior tapered sealing surfaces on the ends of the tubular members. Prior to the present invention considerable problems have arisen when damage to either of the sealing surfaces on the tubular members has occurred. This can prevent the metal seal ring from providing the desired seal and the machining of the end of the tubular member may result in the tubular member being below tolerances for its pressure rating. This may require that the damaged tubular member be replaced or that the surface be reworked by welding and remachining.
The R. E. Latham et al Pat. No. 3,404,902 discloses a joint for tubular members with a ring sealing against tapered sealing surfaces formed on the interior at the ends of both members. The sealing ring has an outer central alignment ring portion with outer end sealing surfaces and relieved surfaces between the central alignment ring portion and the sealing surfaces.
The R. L. Wilkins et al Pat. No. 4,474,381 discloses a modified metal seal ring for a tubular joint with a port being provided through the seal ring from a point midway on at least one of its outer sealing surfaces to the interior of the ring to prevent damage to the tubular member sealing surface beyond that which could be sealed by a replacement seal ring.